Love Isn't Always Simple
by JenJen5885
Summary: Luke and Sophia have a little too much fun one night. Find out what happens.
1. Default Chapter

This wasn't fair. Her father was making her stay away from Luke Cates,   
when she really just wanted to talk to him. Well that's all she made   
her father think. That she wanted to talk to Luke about his transformations   
from human to wolf. But it was more than that, much more than that.  
She was working late at the diner, about to close up when he   
came in. She knew she shouldn't talk to him. That she wasn't supposed   
to have anything to do with him, but staring at him, Sophia didn't care  
what her father said at that exact moment. He walked over towards her.  
"Hi Sophia. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere and  
talk. I really need to discuss something with you." by the pleading in  
his voice and his eyes she couldn't say no. "Sure Luke, lemme just get  
my coat. I'll be glad to talk with you." Smiling she walked towards   
the back.   
They exchanged looks as they walked out to the car. He was   
driving very fast and the irises his eyes were yellow, as if he was   
excited about something. Little did Sophia know that what Luke was excited  
about was her.   
He pulled his car into a clearing in the woods by Wolf Lake. "What   
are we doing here?" Sophia asked looked around the woods. "I didn't know   
where else to go. This is the only place that I like going to besides the   
diner and school. I wanted to share this place with you. Sometimes, when   
I know that I'm going to make the transformation, I come here. It's like  
a relaxer. I feel soothed when I come here. Just like how I feel about you."  
"Luke, do you know how I feel about you? Because I know how I feel and   
I want you to know how I feel." She gazed into his eyes "I love you Luke Cates.   
I love you and I hope that you love me too."   
"I do Sophia. I love you very much." Luke Gazes down at her and moves closer   
to her. "I love you so much that sometimes it hurts to be with someone else. Do  
you know how you're always asking me how my transformations feel?"  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" She looks at him   
questioningly.   
"It has to do with everything. I'll show you how they feel. I'll make you see what it's   
like to be me. Maybe then you will not want to be a wolf as much as you do."  
Luke leaned over and kissed her. Sophia leaned into the kiss and showed him   
with all heart and soul how much she truly did love him. Luke gathered   
her into his arms and takes her into the back seat of his car.   
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	2. Mess With Fire Get Burned

Chapter Two: You mess with fire you get burned  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Luke and   
Sophia's baby. CBS owns the rest of them.  
  
Sophia couldn't believe this was happening. But somewhere in  
her mind she knew that It was true. All of the signs were there.   
Missing her period, being nauseous in the mornings, having dizzy  
spells. *I shouldn't have done that* Sophia thought *I shouldn't have  
slept with Luke Cates. It only made matters worse.*   
The only way to really tell would be to take a pregnancy test.  
But before that, she needed to talk to Luke. To tell him what she   
suspected was happening. After all, if she was pregnant he was the   
father. Sophia was a virgin before her midnight tryst with Luke, and  
there had been noone since him.   
So that's how she had ended up here at his doorstep, waiting   
for someone to answer. His mother was the first one to come to the  
door. "Hello, Sophia. What can I do for you today?" Mrs. Cates looked  
at Sophia and smiled. "Oh hello Mrs. Cates. By any chance is Luke home  
right now?" Putting on her best smile she waited for her to answer.  
"As a matter of fact, he is. I was just getting ready to go to   
meet my husband. Why don't you go and see him? He's in the kitchen   
getting a snack right now." Stepping outside she motions for Sophia  
to go indoors. "Go ahead sweetie. I'll see you around sometime okay?"  
"Sure Mrs. Cates, thank you for your help." she walks inside   
and shuts the door. "Luke, are you here?" she starts walking towards  
the kitchen. "In here Sophia. I'm just getting a snack." He answers   
with his mouth full. She wanders into the kitchen and sees him trying  
to cram a thick sandwich into his mouth. "Hi, Luke." She says trying  
to conceal a giggle. Quickly he swallows the bite of food in his mouth  
and wipes it. "Hi Soph. What's up?"   
Suddenly sophia is very quiet. She quits smiling and starts   
to get upset. "I have something to tell you Luke. and I hope that you  
won't be mad at me." Walking over to her his face is full of concern.  
"Soph I won't be mad at you. Tell me what's wrong."   
Looking up at him she can tell that he might, just might   
understand how she feels about it. "Luke, I think that I might be   
pregnant." Sophia gazes into his eyes, looking for any reaction that he  
might give her. "Sophia, I don't believe this." Suddenly his face   
breaks into a wide grin. "I mean a baby. When did you start to suspect  
something?" Luke picks her up in his arms and swings her around. Sophia  
begins to giggle. "Last week. I've been missing my period for two   
months or so. I began to put two and two together."  
Setting her down. "Sophia, listen to me. We'll get through  
this together. That I promise you. Because I love you. I've told you   
that before and i'll tell you again. I love you Sophia Donner. And I   
don't care what your father thinks. I'm gonna keep on loving you."  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
